overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship
Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship evolved from Pagma's Swordsmanship after Grid used the goddess' blessing. Summary Once Pagma's Swordsmanship evolved by the goddess' blessing, the effects of the increase in physical attack power, critical hit probability, and critical hit damage were applied all the time. The critical damage had especially risen sharply. When Grid visited the dungeon where the vampire duke Marie Rose was sealed, he found a coffin with Pope Chreshler's ego, who shared his memories with Grid. After seeing Pagma in the vision, the skill's information was updated to consume Sword Energy for all sword dances.Chapter 998 The effectiveness of the sword dances have improved and can be freely fused. During his encounter with War God Zeratul in the Ruins of the War God, a hidden piece occurred. Braham, residing in Grid's body, carried out forced assimilation. After Braham confronted Zeratul, the hidden piece awarded Grid by updating the skill's information and gained Braham's Favor. Whenever a sword dance is used, one of Braham's enhanced spells is revealed.Chapter 1028 Description Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship Goddess' Blessing= Increases physical attack by 40%, critical hit rate by 50% and critical damage by 80%. * This effect is only applied when a sword type weapon is equipped. * The necessary footwork required for the sword dances will be reduced by half. * You will be able to perform sword dances like Wave, Restraint, Link and Kill. * The enhanced skill is fixed at master level. |-|Update Sword Energy= Chapter 999Increases physical attack by 40%, critical hit rate by 50%, and critical damage by 80%. * This effect is only applied when a sword type weapon is equipped. * Reduces the stride of the sword dance. * You can create five fusion sword dances. * Every time the skill level rises, the number of sword dances that can be created will increase. * With this skill effect, you can only create four linked sword dances. |-|Update Braham's Favor= ★ Chapter 1028Whenever a sword dance is used, one of Braham's enhanced spells will be revealed. ★ The spells that are expressed are limited to basic spells, and each sword dance has a different spell. ★ In the case of a fusion sword dance, several spells are overlapped. ★ Mana is consumed, so you can activate/deactivate it. Sword Dances * Wave * Restraint * Link * Kill * Transcend * Pinnacle * Revolve * Drop * Flower * Flower Revolve * Pinnacle Kill * Transcended Link Flower * Linked Kill Flower Pinnacle * Transcended Linked Kill Pinnacle Other Sword Dances * Splendor - was learned by Grid's clone, from Behen Archipelago, when he used Blackening while passed his fourth awakening.Chapter 907 * Chop - used by Pagma's during his fight with Pope Creshler.Chapter 998 Available in Class * Pagma's Descendant * Magic Swordsman of the Epics User * Grid NPC * Pagma How to Obtain Skill Enhancement * Enhance Pagma's Swordsmanship with the goddess' blessing. Event * See and understand Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship.Chapter 998 | Even without the Goddess' Blessing, Grid would have received the upgrade to Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordmanship when Grid had seen and understood Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordmanship. Related Topics * Grid's Swordsmanship Notes * The title Great Swordsman does not guarantee Sword Energy, it is only a prerequisite. The same can be said for Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship. As the title does not necessarily provide the resource Sword Energy, the skill does not necessarily require Sword Energy. For the version of the skills which uses Sword Energy as a resource, the title is necessary. Category:Skills Category:Conditional Passive Skills Category:Buff Skills Category:Creation Skills